Conventional linear and branched polyester resins produced by the polycondensation of different combinations of polyols and polyacids have been widely used in the coatings industry. They have been used to coat a wide range of metallic and non-metallic substrates used in a number of different industries. These industries particularly include those in which flexible coatings are desired. Particularly suitable examples include substrates used in the packaging industry, coil coatings, and certain industrial and automotive coatings. It is often desired that coatings have a particular “touch feel”; in the consumer electronics industry, for example, it is often desired to have a coating with a “soft feel” or “soft touch”. A soft touch coating can impart a range of touch feel, for example, a velvety feel, a silky feel, or a rubbery feel, to a substrate. Notwithstanding the feel of the coating, it would also be desired that the coating have at least some degree of resistance to abrasion, marring, scratching and/or staining. Soft touch coatings having acceptable performance properties are therefore desired.